The Soul Warrior
by Underworld-Freak-17
Summary: 27 year old archologist Shannon O'Brian finally found the lost tomb of Alexander the Great. But when she finds a golden locket that happens to bring Alexander to life? Lets just say Shannon can't wait to wake up from this nightmare.
1. Prologue: Death of Alexander the Great

***Author's Note* My First FANFICT. I hope you all ENJOY it!!! :^) (Oh and Just to give you all a little hint Athena will appear later in the chapters).**

Prologue: The Death of Alexander the Great

_June 13 323 B.C. Macedonia_

More than 30,000 men stood outside Alexander's tent waiting for their leader to get better and give them victory over many more lands they have yet to conquer. However inside the his tent 5 of most trusted men stood around the sick Alexander waiting for old healer woman to tell them what sickness has befallen on their leader. The old healer met Alister's green eyes. "I need to speak with you alone," the old healer says to Alister the second in command.

Alister nods his head. "Leave us," he commands the other four men that are in the room. Damien, Alexander & Alister's closest friend gives Alister a look of worry and then flees from the room. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Alister immediately asks the old healer.

The older healer nods her head once. "He is dying from a fever called malarial fever. There is no way to save him from this fate," she says.

"Are you sure there is nothing you cannot do to help?" Alister asks.

"There is no way for me save him from this fate but I can give him a new one," the old healer says.

Alister gave the old a healer a confuse look. "What do you mean?" he asks.

The old healer places her hand on Alexander's chest. "I can lock away his soul into a locket and preserve his body for his next life. The only way Alexander can be free from this locket is if a young virgin female places the locket above his heart and opens the locket. But only one destine female can open the locket. Who? I cannot name," she says.

"What do you need from me?" Alister asks.

The old healer smiles, "I need your soul, but I won't kill you. I have further plans for you Alister. Without your soul you will look as you do now but you will live on forever, that is unless you touch sunlight or have your head cut off, then you will be nothing. You will learn that your body calls for a different type of food," the old healer pauses. "Your soul for Alexander's life, do we have a deal Alister?" she asks. Alister looks at Alexander; he is pale white now, almost to blink of death. "Hurry, Alexander's soul is slipping away," the old healer says.

Alister knew that he couldn't let his friend, his brother in war die like this. Alexander had saved his life more times than he could count himself. Alister moves his eyes to the old healer. "I give you my soul in exchange to save Alexander," Alister tells her. The old healer smiles and places her hand over Alexander's heart and starts to hum a beautiful ton. Alister had never heard anything like it before. Then the old healer slowly lifts her hand and to amaze Alister a little shiny bright ball of light hovers over Alexander's lifeless body. _Is this what a soul looks like?_ Alister wonders. The old healer gently hovers the soul of Alexander the Great and opens a golden oval locket and places the soul into it and closes the locket.

"It is done, now your soul," the old healer says. Alister nods his head. "Give me your hand," she says. Alister lifts his hand up from his side and holds it up in the air. The old healer gently touches Alister arm and moves slowly down to the tip of his fingers singing the same tune as before. Alister felt as if his own life was draining away, when he looked at his hand he saw bright golden strings flowing across his arm and into the old healer's hand. Once the end of golden string left his hand, Alister felt his body go limb and he fell to ground unable to move anything. The old healer moves her lips to his ear and whispers "I shall see you tonight Alister, for now close your eyes and sleep," Alister wanted to fight and stay awake but he's eye lids slowly closed and soon he was surround by darkness.

Damien is pacing back and forth outside the tent. He hated that Alister told him to leave when every gut in Damien screamed at him to stay. Now they are screaming hurry go inside the tent. When Damien had emerged from the tent thousands of men asked him what was happening. All Damien could say that he did not know. The sun was now rising and Damien could not stand waiting another minute. If he had to punish for disobeying Alister orders then so he'll be punished. Damien rushes into the tent and shocks freezes him at his feet. Alexander lays on his bed no longer breathing, he was dead. _But where was Alister?_ Damien asks himself. The old healer was nowhere in sight. Damien growls to himself, he knew he couldn't trust that healer something was too off about her but he didn't know what. Damien walks forward inspecting the tent and then he notices a pair of feet on the side of Alexander's bed. Damien hurries over and sees Alister's lifeless body on the floor. Damien turns Alister over, he's eyes were close and he was surely not breathing. There was blood across his arm that should signs that he bled to dead, but Damien knew Alister would never kill himself. It was that healer; that witch. "Alister, wake up. You cannot leave me too, brother," Damien shakes Alister but he knew it was pointless. Awhile he sat outside like an obedience dog, that witch killed his two best friends.

Damien gently put Alister's body on the ground and stood up. He knew he had to tell the men, but what would he tell them? That a witch killed their leader and Alister will he sat outside unless to help them. No he couldn't tell them that, most of those brave men would just blame themselves for not protecting their leader. Damien couldn't put them through that. Damien walks outside the tent, the warrior Zarek steps forward. "What has happen Damien?" he asks Damien first.

Damien stares at the men who had fought by Alexander's side. More than a thousand of men stare back at him waiting for him to answer. "Alexander is dead, so is Alister. All men are to prepare a tomb for Alexander and we shall place Alister beside him. I want this done before sunset, that's an order," Damien announces and retreats to his own tent unable to even look back at Alexander's tent for the memories of his fallen friends shall haunt him forever. Damien didn't know how long he was staring that ground but for him it felt like forever. "I know your standing there Zarek," Damien says to the young warrior behind him.

Zarek walks around him and notices his bag is packed on the table. "Are you going somewhere Damien?" Zarek asks him. Damien had forgotten that he packed a bag, he looks at Zarek sadness was in his eyes he had no doubt about it. "Where are you going?" Zarek asks again. Damien decided he was going to find the witch and make her pay for what she did to Alexander and Alister, through he decided it would be a good idea to go after sunset when everyone was asleep. "How did they die?" Zarek asks a different question now.

"Alexander was lifeless on his bed and Alister cut his own hand, he bled to death," Damien says with no emotion in his voice.

Zarek shakes his head, "Alister wouldn't have killed himself, what really happen Damien I know you know," Zarek says. When Damien doesn't answer him, Zarek grabs Damien by the shoulders and shakes him. "Damien tell me where you are going?" he demands.

"I don't know what really happen but I think the healer killed him. Before Alister told me leave the tent I had a feeling that the healer was a witch, I should have listened to my gut and stayed," Damien pauses, "I could have saved them if I stayed, when I went into the tent I found them both dead and the witch was gone. I'm going to look for the witch," he finishes.

Zarek slams his fist on the table. Damien knew what he was feeling he went through the same thing the need to break something. "I'm coming with you," Zarek says as a statement. Damien shakes his head. "Damien you're going to need me. If this witch can kill Alister and Alexander then she must be strong. Let me come with you," Zarek says.

Damien puts his hand on Zarek's shoulder. "We leave at sunset after they put Alexander and Alister in the tomb, be ready by then or I'll leave you behind," Damien says. Zarek nods his head and retreats out of the room.

Zarek stood with all the other men who fought along Alexander has six warriors each carry Alexander and Alister's casket into the tomb to lay them to rest. Zarek walks up to Alexander's casket and whispers to goodbye to his dear friend. He pulls out a golden oval locket that he found on the floor of his tent. Zarek laid the locket on top of casket and bid his lost friends farewell one last time before leaving the tomb for good.

Zarek went to his tent to receive his bag. Zarek met up with Damien on the hill that led away from the camp. "Are you ready?" Damien asks him. Zarek looks back at the camp that he's known most of his life, and then he turns his gaze back to Damien and nods his head. "It's not too late to turn back, Zarek," Damien says.

"I'm not turning back, I'm with you till the end brother," Zarek says. Damien nods and then the two warriors begin their journey.


	2. Chapter 1: Jackpot, We found it!

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't put this up sooner! I was to busy thinking of another story which I'll probably post tomorrow or so. Oh and sorry for my grammar (Just thought I'd warn you all!)**

**I Hope you Enjoy it!!!**

**Chapter 1: Jackpot, We found it!**

_2010 March 12, Macedonia_

Shannon O'Brian is crouching behind the dynamite shield to protect herself from the explosion that was about to happen in 10 seconds. Gary Jensen, Shannon's step-brother quickly lights the dynamite and runs to take cover next to Shannon. Gary puts his thumb in the air, signaling for Shannon to cover her ears. _3…2…1…Boom! _Rocks and dirt from the hill fly everywhere. "We're clear!" shouted 19 year old Jack Jones, who was also known as J.J. Gary stands up and helps Shannon onto her to feet. "Whoa! Shannon, Gary you so gotta check this out!" J.J. yells. Shannon walks towards J.J. He's currently jumping up and down with excitement, his medium long/short black hair jumping with him. Shannon turns her head and sees the entrance to what could be Alexander the Great's tomb.

Shannon was admiring the art work of marble frame out where the door would be until Gary lightly nudged her in the shoulder. "Shannon, read what the words mean," he says. Shannon didn't even notice the Ancient Greek letters on top of the door frame. She studied the words for few minutes and Gary and J.J. both look at her weird when she starts leaping for joy. "Shannon wanna fill us in here?" Gary says.

Shannon nods, "It says, "Here lies the tomb of Alexander the Great." We found it!" Shannon happily shouts.

"Does it really say "Here lies the tomb of Alexander the Great?" J.J. asks. Shannon nods her head. "Wow, I thought they just used those words in movies," J.J. says.

Shannon shrugs, "No J.J. they really did use those words back then," she tells him. "J.J. I want you to go get two more people from the camp. Gary come with me were going to find Alexander," Shannon says. J.J. gave Shannon a disappointed look, she knew he wanted to be there when they found Alexander but Shannon wasn't sure if this place was 100% safe and she didn't want to risk J.J.'s life. "Don't worry J.J. if we find Alexander I swear I won't open it until you come in," Shannon did the girls scout honor thing even though she never was a girl scout. J.J. smiles and walks off back for the camp.

Gary pulls out flashlights from the bag and throws one to Shannon and then slips the bag over his left shoulder. "You ready?" Gary asks her. Shannon nods, this has been her dream since ever and Shannon wasn't about to let a little fear stop her.

The tomb was dark like the night sky without a moon or stars. It wasn't very shocking to Shannon when she found spider webs everywhere but no spiders they probably died from not getting any food. Shannon thought to herself. Gary suddenly grabs Shannon by the waist and pulls her back Shannon was completely clueless until she saw the ceiling of the tomb start to tumble. "Look out," Gary says and knocks Shannon to ground before she even knew what was happening. Gary covers Shannon body with his to protect her from the rocks falling from the ceiling.

"Gary you okay? Shannon asks him. Gary nods and rolls off of Shannon. Shannon moves her hand around the dark tomb looking for her flashlight. "Shit, I lost my flashlight. We're just going to have use yours Gary," she says and stands up. "What do you made the rocks fall?" I ask Gary.

Gary shrugs. "Old age? How the hell am I suppose to know. I'm just the bodyguard here." Gary says. "Come on let's keep moving," he adds and Shannon takes the lead by walking over the rocks.

Shannon knew she was getting the close to the heart of tomb because she could feel the wide open space of it even though it was pitch black. Shannon shines the flashlight over to the walls and saw torches hanging. "Gary you have your lighter?" Shannon asks.

Gary nods and lights one torch after another until Shannon was able to turn off the flashlight. In front of her was so much gold she saw Gary's mouth make a large O shape. But Shannon wants to find Alexander more than gold. Shannon walks in the center path that lead down to what seems to be a casket. "Uh, I thought a tomb would have bigger than this," Gary says.

"I think Alexander's men only had a day to bury him so I guess they didn't make the tomb that big," Shannon answers. When Shannon finally got to the golden casket she places her hand and wipes away the dusks and reads that words Alexander in Greek. "We found him!" Shannon can't stop the enticement in her voice. This is what she's been waiting for all her life.

Gary picks up an oval locket. "Hm…what's this? I'm pretty sure Alexander was man of jewelry," he says and tries to open it.

Shannon grabs the locket from Gary. "You have to be smarter than the locket Gary," Shannon teases him. She places her thumb at the edge of the locket to open it. It clicks open and Shannon gasps at the moment because she thought she saw the picture of a beautiful man with golden hair and eyes. But then he disappears and Shannon is staring at her own reflection now. Deep red hair and dark green eyes, people always said she looked like her father but Shannon never met the man so she never believed that half the people anyway.

"What's in there?" Gary asks.

Shannon closes the locket. "Nothing," she whispers and places the locket in her pocket. "Help me open that casket." Gary moves to place his hands of the casket when suddenly a dagger shots out of know where and hits Gary in the shoulder. Gary curses and pulls out his handgun with one hand and with the other he pulls out the dagger in the shoulder. "Get down," Gary orders Shannon. She does and hides behind the large casket.

Shannon sees Gary start shooting at something but it was moving too fast to even guess what it was. Footsteps race down the hall were Gary and Shannon just came from. "Shannon, Gary," Shannon heard J.J.'s voice. Gary's handgun clicks and his gun was out of bullets.

"I think it's gone," Gary says. Shannon stands up when J.J. and three other men run into the tomb. "What the hell was that thing, Shan?" Gary asks.

Shannon didn't know and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out either. "Okay let's get Alexander out of here before that thing comes back until we know it's one hundred percent safe then we will come back here and gather some of the gold," Shannon says. "I want Alexander in my tent, so I can do some research," Shannon adds, though the main reason why was because she wasn't sure if she could trust these men besides Gary and J.J. and she wasn't going to take the chance that she could lose Alexander the Great.

Gary sat in Shannon's tent awhile Shannon was stitching up his wound. Gary should have been paying more attention around him then staring at the gold. He could have gotten himself killed which would have left Shannon helpless. Gary yelps in pain removing him from his thoughts. "Grow up Gary, it's just a little needle," Shannon says.

Gary raises an eye brow at that. "Wanna switch places?" he asks. Shannon shakes her head. She pulls the needle out of Gary's shoulder and then snips the thread and tries it. "Okay your done, why don't you go and get some rest," Shannon suggests. Gray nods his head and whispers goodnight and heads to his tent. Even though something in his head was telling him that something bad was going to tonight.

Shannon moves towards the casket and she studies the golden lock. It had a weird shape of a key hole. Instead of those normal key holes you find in locks this one was oval. _But what could it go to?_ Shannon thought to herself.

Shannon places her hands into her pockets to think when all the suddenly she feels something solid. The Locket. Shannon laughs to herself how could she have forgotten it? She pulls the oval locket out of her pocket and places it into the lock. Shannon jumps with a yelp of shock has the lock and locket falls to the ground and then casket opens up before her.

She freezes has she stares at the man who lies in the casket. Surely this couldn't be Alexander. The man everyone thought had to be Alexander had black hair and didn't have many scars because he thought to be a god. But Shannon was staring at a man with golden bright hair that cut above his shoulders and he had scars all over his body from countless of battles.

Somehow the man looked somewhat familiar. Then Shannon remembers the locket and how it showed a golden warrior. Shannon bends down to pick up the locket and hovers the locket over the man's heart. She thought that maybe she see the same man in the locket again. But maybe Shannon was just losing her mind?

Shannon opens the locket and a shinning bright light hits Shannon in the eyes making her let go of the locket and taking steps away from the casket, shielding her eyes from the light. When the light finally dies Shannon looks at the casket but finds herself staring into the golden eyes of the suppose to dead man. Alexander the Great.


End file.
